moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Ideas and Requests
pOn this page, help will be asked for, agreements made, and ideas will be debated, important ones will need consensus to pass. For an example, take a look at this example. ;Rules #Anyone can share their views. #Requests that need consensus will take from 1 week at the least to 3 weeks at the max. #They will be closed by a bureaucrat, (or admin if 'crat is unavailable.) #Any Bureaucrat or Admin caught closing the consensus in his favor instead of the community's will be blocked for three weeks and his/her 'crat and/or admin rights will be taken away. If their is no other 'crat to do so, the admin with the most edits and still regularly contributes will become the new 'crat. #With Concerns and Requests, users discuss things that they need help doing. #Any user trying to, "game the system" will be blocked. #Do not add requests for promotion or demotion. When a concern or request is completed, then place this check mark by it. Concerns/Requests Current Open Issues/Requests: ' Featured Moshlings Each month, like Featured Image and Featured User, I think we should have a Featured Moshling thing. It would be cool to see who likes which Moshling and stuff! What are your thoughts? Thanks! -- Pip Talk! 20:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) For *I really like this idea, because the Moshling has been Gabby for a while now, and It would be cool to see a mix up :) :Gabby's the mascot, not the Featured Moshling. There's a difference. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *I agree with Mario! *I was thinking of that. Gabby was the last one to be the logo mascot. I am for! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Against * Neutral * Comments * Upcoming Birthdays/Events On the homeoage, I think we should have an "Upcoming Events" thing. We could add Moshi events, real life celebrations, active users' birthdays (if they wish to be added), etc. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 18:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) For *I am FOR this idea! A.W.E.S.O.M.E!!! *This seems like an amazing idea. Some other Wikis I am on do this. I would love to see it on here. :D *Yu-Hu! Add me for July 17! *Great! I'm totally for this! I want my birthday registered! [[User:KingOJo| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:KingOJo| ]] |''' [[User_blog:KingOJo| ]] 01:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Against * Neutral *This sounds nice, I'm neutral at the moment but might change my mind, but still I like it! Especially as it's a certain someone's birthday next Thursday ;) -- Megzie Mixer 4 Life | My Talk! | 20:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Comments * Fun on the chat? I think maybe on the chat we could have parties or quizzes or something regularly and give away free codes or free gifts or something, eg. Every Friday night at 7pm UK Time there will be an hour of quizzes? Hope you like my idea? Ross My Talk! For #----chockie---- #I am for, I know that there are lots of different time zones, but there could be a country one like Quiz (Wales time) or US Time. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Against #I am only against this because I think that chat should be where people talk and have fun talking about random topics and such, instead of doing random quizzes that some people might not want to participate in. #I'm also against because i would never be able to do the hour of quiz's and i also agree with Yolka. #Some people will want to chat however the quiz will get in their way and an argument will break out. I'm against. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 21:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) #We've had unscheduled quizzes on chat before, and I can't say that I enjoyed it. Fights also usually broke out, and the chat moderators had to repeatedly say "Let's please get back to the quiz, no more fighting!" .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #Sometimes, there was a lot of shouting and spamming. I also remember that people were unhappy, because they wanted to be Host, but did not have their turn. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Neutral *I like this idea, but some people may not be up for it, and some people may want to host, but not have any prizes to give out, I do like this idea though, so I'm neutral. Mariojoe11 | Talk | | *I'm neutral. Lots of people will want to do it though, so it should be a range of times. (i.e 1 week 5-6:00 BST, next week 5-6:00 American Time, then Australian time, or something like that, etc. But lots of people won't be able to make it at any time and also, arguments would break up about who does the quiz. Comments *If people want to take part they want, I mean who doesn't want to win codes and gifts and things. It doesn't always have to be codes that you win. There is always the option of PM if you don't want to take part in the quiz. If fights turn up, tools can be used, and users warned etc, I don't see why it's such a big deal. Ross My Talk! *Also, can England, Wales and Scotland have seperate quizzes, look on my comment - in For, to see what I am talking about. -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:47, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Different icons for different roles I think each role should have a different icon on chat. They go up with the rank on Chat and higher up on Moshi Monsters. Chat Moderators should have the member sign, admins SuperMoshi sign, and the Staff plaque for crats. Kangy told me this idea before he sadly left. -Kangy03- For #That would be very cool! Neat idea! :) #I like this idea :) #I like this idea as well :D .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #That's a good idea. That'll mean other Users can tell us from CM or Admin, etc. |''' '''| 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I'm with this idea. I think, though, that Chat Mods should have the mascot, Admins should have the Ms and Crats should have the Super Moshi sign. Or Admins and Crats have the same sign and CMs have Ms like you suggested. #I like this idea, but admins and crats are slightly the same. The only difference is that they can promote and stuff. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 18:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC) #Cool idea! -- Pip Talk! 17:08, December 3, 2013 (UTC) #Cool idea! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Against #I do get your point, but When on the chat, we all do the same things basically, so no I don't think we should have this, it's pointless. I think we should go back to the original stars, they were cool. :D Ross My Talk! Neutral * Comments * Rules I think we should be able to decide on the rules, eg Abce makes a blog post and we can suggest rules and the crats can decide on a new list of rules, that everyone should agree with in some perspect? For those of you saying- We already have rules, - We should make some new rules because some of the rules right now eg (Chat Rules) don't work at all, sometimes. Ross My Talk! For # Against #We do already have a chat policy, vandalism policy, etc. I don't see what more we would need to add. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I have to agree with Toast. We do have quite a few policies already. |''' '''| 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with the above. #I have to agree with the others. Neutral * Comments *Can you not Caps a whole line please. |''' '''| 19:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) *We should update the rules not make new ones lol, that's what I meant. Anyway seems like all my ideas fail :( Ross My Talk! 22:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) CM and Rollback I think that if you're a Chat Mod and a Rollback for about a year you should become an Admin. If you were active and were good in the position then you could have a few more tools. If 2 of the crats agreed you would be good then you would be promoted. I think it's good because having Rollback and Chat Mod rights is most of the tools. For #I am for. I think we need more than TWO Admins. Compared to the other wikis, our amount is TINY. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:09, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Against #Nope. Rights, contrary to their name, are not a right. They are earned and given when needed. We don't need everyone to have rights, let alone everyone to be an admin. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #Although I have the same rights, I totally understand Ben's point, but I'm gonna stick with Abce, you're right Ross My Talk! 17:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with Abce. Rights should be earned, not randomly just given out. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 19:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #Overall I think this idea is just bad, sorry Ben. It takes time to earn adminship, it can't just be randomly given out. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 18:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Neutral * Comments *Hope this idea is put into place :) More Privileged Users We should get some chat moderators, right now there is NONE. More rollbacks, we only have ONE. Admins only ONE. Crats is maybe fine - not compared to the other wikis. So just more privileged users. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) For *For this idea, we do have 2 admins and 2 rollbacks though. *Alrighty then. Pip Talk! 17:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *I'm for this idea, although we do have FOUR rollbacks, of which only two are active - Myself and Ben, although Toast has just been hired as a Rollback. We have two Admins: Clumsy/Carwyn and just Three Active Beaurucrats: Abce/Sadie/Sef. I do say it was highly unfair what happens with the Chat Moderators, and at multiple times this week I've noticed no-one with rights and one person here, but away - which is quite hard to notice arguments/fix/ban cussing etc. Good idea Ross My Talk! 17:22, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Against #I think the amount of Users with Rights now is fine. For now, we seem to be coping well with 2 Admins. We don't have any CMs right now because of the situation, which is explained here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abce2/A_Response_to_the_current_state_of_chat. |''' '''| 18:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) #No one approach works for every Wiki. Per crats, I always hold that position in reserve to people I know I can trust, as it is a lot of power, and you cannot demote them without going through Staff. We now have three admins, by the way. I demoted all the Chat mods because, as I've been over, I was severely disappointed in the total. Chat Mods are supposed to try to fix the problem, but rarely did I see one attempt to do anything but inflame the situation. I've already said too much, though. Back on topic. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:11, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Neutral # Comments *We have ONE rollback. @Banana [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:20, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *No. Ben and Ross. *Hi Banana, there are four, pleae look here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers?group=rollback *Oh, sorry. -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:45, December 3, 2013 (UTC) - 22 days until Christmas! *Sef, do you think TWO Admins is enough?! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 19:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Old Stuff - Note for Admins and 'Crats Admins and 'crats, file old and finished stuff here: Moshi Monsters Wiki:Ideas and Requests/Archive